


For the Price of One

by Petchricor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Gen, and it's not very descriptive, only a small bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: The Underground lay barren with nothing but a sentient flower as the occupant. But when a familiar human sneaks back into the ruins, Flowey finds his curiosity is about to get the better of him





	

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this more than one chapter, but I haven't really decided yet so I'll post it as a complete for now. Enjoy~

The Underground had been silent since everyone left, nothing but the echo flowers to keep Flowey for company. They weren't very good company. After aimlessly looking around the Underground for a while, nothing new to see as usual, he resigned himself to his spot at the front of the ruins. It was dark and boring and Flowey had lost count of the blades of grass surrounding him, so he had folded his petals closed and drooped his head downwards, deciding to see if he could get some sleep.

He was awoken by soft footfalls on the stone around him, sounding like they were trying to go unheard. He took a moment to listen to the shuffling movement, it seemed they were almost halfway through the room without him noticing. He shot his head up, petals flying open and he turned his head to look. He blinked as he spotted them. His eyes narrowed and his leaves bristled, they didn't seem to have noticed him. What were they sneaking in for?

"Hey!" he snapped, making them pause. "What're you doing?" He waited for his answer. Frisk didn't even look over at him, pausing only a moment longer before walking again, not trying to be quiet this time. Flowey scowled and watched them until they exited the room. Well, that was odd.

Flowey considered a moment, weighing his options, before shrinking into the ground and following them, sticking to darkened corners and shadows to watch them as they may their way through the ruins. It didn't seem like they were in much of a rush, idly making their way through puzzles they clearly already knew and didn't even pause to recollect when they passed the bowl of monster candy they had knocked over in their earlier adventures.

Flowey followed them all the way to Toriel's old house, hiding behind the tree as he watched them save before heading inside. Flowey huffed. If they wanted to see the Underground again so bad they could have just reset and relived their adventure all over again, that would be more fun than this at any rate. And why did they save, for that matter? That would have made leaving the Underground a whole lot easier.

Flowey scowled and weighed his options again. This was the first interesting thing to happen since monsters left the Underground, and that had been months ago. A year, maybe. It was hard to keep track of time down here. But on the other leaf, if he expressed interest Frisk might try to befriend him and be all touchy-feely.

In the end, curiosity won the battle and Flowey popped up in the house by the door, looking back and forth in search for them. His head turned towards the rooms when he heard a soft noise. Flowey popped up by the first bedroom door, leaning in towards the door to hear better. Frisk was crying. Oh, great, because that held great promise. Flowey frowned deeply and started considering what to do when he heard a loud crash.

"Stop it!" Flowey blinked rapidly. He hadn't seen anyone else with them this entire time, who were they even talking to? He leaned towards the door again, listening carefully for anything else. "Oh shut up, it's over and you know it! I'm not going back and you can't reset on your own, the worst you can do is torment me." There was a pause where nothing happened but Frisk getting up to pace. They shrieked suddenly and Flowey jumped, disappearing when heard Frisk approach the door.

They threw the door open with a vengeance, chest heaving with angry breaths as they made their way towards the other side of the house. Flowey poked his head out from his hiding place under the table, waiting for them to enter the other room before popping up under the chair by the fire to watch them. After a moment of back and forth pacing they grabbed the vase from the table and threw it on the ground. Flowey jumped a little at the violent act coming from the pacifist. They grinned suddenly and cackled.

"You're a clever little thing, aren't you?" they spoke in a voice very much their own but higher in pitch. They clapped their hands together sarcastically. "Bravo, partner, bravo, you've defeated the beast. We're all veeeeery impressed." They snarled the final word and then screamed again, yanking a knife out from seemingly nowhere and stabbing it into the wooden tabletop. Flowey shrunk into himself, suddenly afraid he might be noticed. But they didn't turn towards him, simply starting pacing angrily back and forth, not caring if they stepped onto the sharp shards.

"ARGH!" Flowey jumped at the sudden yell. "Why are you acting so fucking sweet and innocent?! You started this and you know it, Frisk!" Flowey blinked and leaned forward just a bit, tilting his head curiously. They grinned impossibly wide and giggled, grabbing the knife and running their finger along the sharp edge. "I could hurt you, ya know. I could cut your fingers off, or I could kill you! Over and over and over again." They applied enough pressure to draw blood from their finger, then suddenly dropped the knife with a gasp.

"I don't care what you do to me, I made my choice," they sat on the floor. "I'm not resetting and the barrier is resealed. It's over, Chara. You lose." Flowey stared at them as started picking up the shards, the name ringing in his head over and over again. His thoughts went at a hundred miles an hour as he rolled the whole event over in his head, he didn't even really pay attention as Frisk finished cleaning up and headed back to the room.

The pieces finally all together, or at least he hoped so, Flowey popped into their room by the door. They were sitting on the bed fiddling with a bandaid on their finger, knees pulled up to their chest. He hadn't seen someone seem so upset since the one reset he told Papyrus that he thought he was weak. Flowey shook his head clear, he had more important things to worry about.

"Hey!" Frisk turned their head to face him, straightening in surprise. "Mind explaining what all that yelling was about?" By the look on Frisk's face, he had a feeling it was going to be a long, strange explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please review, be good and if you can't be good don't get caught


End file.
